The present invention relates generally to the field of navigation, and more particularly to the internationalization of real-world features during navigation.
When a user travels to a new location, directions to assist in finding routes, landmarks, and translating the destination language are often used. Translators, which translate the language of a travel destination country into the language of the native country of a user, are known. Often, the contents of the translation may still be difficult for the user to understand.